A nicer end to the story
by potatovodka
Summary: Outlaw units approach someone who dwarfs them, but it turns out a little different from the main story. Operation Flashpoint: Red River one shot. Rated T for language.


I do not own the Operation Flashpoint games in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

After their hard won battle at the insurgent compound at the top of the mountain, Outlaw 2 mounted up to rtb. They were told at the start of the mission that they would have on tap air support, which was not the case in the later part of it. "Outlaw actual, interrogative. What happened to our air support? Over." Ssg Knox called over the radio.

"Outlaw 2, we understand your concern, but the airspace is contested at this time. Over."

"How is it contested? Over."

"We do not have air superiority right now."

"Don't have air superiority? That means the enemy has more planes in the air than we do. Insurgents don't have any air fuckin assets!" Sorenson griped in disbelief.

"Shut the fuck up, Sorenson. We'll figure this out." Knox barked back.

"Takin it in the behind by the green weenie again."

"Who the hell could contest the airspace?" McGee asked.

"I bet it was the PLA." Sorenson answered with his two cents.

"I thought I told you to shut it. We'll figure this shit out."

...

Day 5 of the conflict in Tajikistan had Outlaw 2 was inserted by chopper alongside Gunslinger platoon. In their usual fashion, they quickly dismounted and started heading for the rally point. Aside from the whine of the engines of the tanks and the choppers as they returned to base, it was eerily quiet. "Alright Outlaws, here's the situation. Turns out, for once, y'all's bullshit scuttlebutt was right on the money. Yesterday, the People's Liberation Amry was laying the smackdown on the insurgency in the eastern side of Tajikistan. They had J-10s and Q-5 Fantans all over the place. Hence, we ain't had no air cover." Knox informed everyone.

"So what's the deal, Staff Sergeant? We here to take it to the PLA?" Sorenson asked.

"Are you fuckin dumb? Wait, don't answer that. You don't want to fight the PLA, especially this close to China. They'll have reinforcements on us like your mama on a buffet." Knox continued. "But to more properly answer your question, no. We're here to establish contact with them. We are only allowed to engage if they shoot first."

"Aww, that's no fun." Sorenson replied.

"Outlaw 2, this is Gunslinger. We're picking up a massive group of heat signatures on thermal, over."

"Gunslinger, can you identify?"

"Outlaw 2, looks like Type 99 tanks, Type 92 infantry fighting vehicles and a handful of choppers, looks like Mi-17 units. Passive tracking. Looks like they know we're here, Staff Sergeant."

"Figures they'd send a response like that for the Marines." McGee laughed.

"Cut the chatter. We're only here to establish contact. Remember, don't go poppin off just because of their size."

As they approached the final set of buildings, they stopped, then quickly took cover when they saw a PLA soldier leading others in the road just past the wall at the compound, the Chinese troops doing the same. Knox held up his hand to signal the Marines to hold, the PLA soldier doing the same, at the same time. They also both signaled their troops to get up and advance to contact. When they finally approached, the PLA trooper walked up to Knox. "You are Staff Sergeant Knox, United States Marines, Outlaw two alpha, correct?" He began.

"Correct. Who may I be addressing?"

"First Lieutenant Zhao, People's Liberation Army, 11th Motorized Infantry division of the Western Theater Command."

They both saluted each other and shook hands. Everyone looked around in a brief moment of awe upon seeing the massive response that was sent their way. "What the hell did you all need this much for?" McGee couldn't help but ask.

"We are doing the same thing you were. The ETIM had it coming. We were simply following orders and using what our command told us to."

"A whole mechanized division to fight insurgents?" Sorenson added.

"I believe you've heard the expression, 'if it looks stupid but it works, it isn't stupid'. Besides, quantity has a quality all its own." Zhao answered. "In addition to the armor and helicopters..." Zhao trailed off, signaling all of the troops to reveal themselves.

Snipers, machine gunners and AT gunners popped up from what seemed like nowhere. Some were even behind the formation of Marines. "Damn, behind us too?" Knox laughed.

"Think of it as a show of respect. If we didn't think the US Marines were capable of fighting as well as they do, we may not have bothered."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

After confirming contact with the PLA, Outlaw was ordered to hold position. To pass the time, the Marines and PLA troops started trading stories of combat, arm wrestling and playing poker. As was to be expected, they also started trading ration contents. The PLA troopers soon found out why the US MRE jalapeno cheese spread packets were so valued among troops. The Marines would also like the egg roll pouches in the Chinese rations.

...


End file.
